Pepperbending
by Amateur Author
Summary: Pepper is your average 14 year old girl, living in Sydney, Australia, until a strange light thrusts her into a world of adventure, fear, excitement, and bending...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Pepper scowled. She hated Mr. Kushan. Normally, IT (Information technology, a.k.a computers) was the best subject ever. You could do whatever you wanted on the computer, because the usual teacher was always catching up on some sleep. But Mr. Kushan, well, he watched you like a hawk! And he hated Pepper! Those stupid Avatar fan girls could do whatever they liked, and he would always be breathing down Peppers neck, making her smell like ... bad smelling stuff.

"Attention children!" Mr Kushan yelled. "If you don't have all 80 questions done by lunch, you will ALL stay in!" The class groaned. He looked at Pepper, as if to say, that means you!

Pepper fumed. _First of all, we are in year 9! We are no longer children! And 80 questions in 35 minutes (considering that he had wasted 15 minutes telling them what to do) was impossible! Will this torture never end!?_

"Ahh! OMG, a new episode of Avatar! Airing tonight! YESSSSS!" squealed some girls near Pepper. Mr. Kushan didn't even turn his head. Pepper scowled again.

"Can you please like, not squeal like piglets?" she hissed. "It's a stupid TV show! Sorry, I meant cartoon!"

"It's an Anime!" they hissed back. "And it's not just a TV show! It's all about life and how things should be balanced, and then you get some romance, and hot guys, and then some seriously cool bending fights!"

Pepper shook her head, and turned away. _Whatever. It's their life they're wasting, not mine._

By the time the bell went, Pepper was ready too push Mr. Kushan off a really, really, really high cliff. As she walked over to her locker, she noticed that there was a strange light coming from inside of it. No one else seemed to notice, so she opened her locker, stuck her head inside and …

… everything went black.


	2. Meeting

Chapter 2

Pepper came around to sound of familiar voices.

"Is she okay?" whispered a smokey male voice close by.

"She took quite a fall, but I think she'll be fine, whoever she is," said a girl, who was very close to Pepper's face.

"What's she dressed as, someone from the future?" said a sarcastic, squeaky male voice.

"Where'd she come from anyway? I would have felt her coming a mile away," said another, younger girl.

"Are you saying she's fat?" asked the sarcastic boy.

"You know what she meant, Sokka! And besides, she's not fat, she's pretty much the same as Katara," said another male voice.

"Are you saying I'm FAT?" Katara yelled.

"No!" said the male voice defensively.

Pepper drowsily pushed herself up and rubbed her eyes. "Who, who are you?" she asked, opening her eyes.

"Oh, no way," she whispered, when she realised who they were. They were all there, Aang, Katara, Sokka, Toph, Haru, The Duke, Teo, and of course, Zuko. Oh, and Appa and Momo.

She had never told anyone that one day she decided to see what those stupid girls loved so much, and ever since then, she had been hooked. But she had been ashamed. So she pretended she thought it was stupid.

She looked down at herself. She was, well, anime! She felt the same, and her skin felt like skin, but she looked like she had been drawn! And everything was like being in an Avatar 3D movie.

"How do you feel? You took quite a fall from, well," Katara struggled to find the right word.

"Thin air?" suggested Toph bluntly. She was a little pissed off that she weird girl had crept up on them like that. Everyone had been relying on Toph to alert them to unwanted visitors. But she had failed. Stupid Zuko! Why did he have to burn her feet!

"Uh, yeah about that," Pepper started to say as she stood up, but she immediately started to sway, but before she could fall, Zuko caught her in a way that ended up with both of them staring into each others eyes. Pepper blushed and looked away.

"Uh, you should go have a lie down some more, that's a pretty nasty bump you got there," he said, averting his eyes and putting her back down.

"Yes, Zuko's right," said Katara, taking command once more. "Haru and Sokka, could you please help carry her to one of the rooms? Preferably one near mine, so I can check up on her," she said, giving Zuko a mistrusting look. Zuko sighed and walked off to find somewhere to meditate. Teo and The Duke went off somewhere, as they were bored with this weird girl, seeing as she wasn't going to be talking much.

Haru and Sokka lifted Pepper up in the chair like position they did for Toph.

Pepper put her arms around their shoulders so she wouldn't fall, turned her head and yelled back, "Don't worry Toph, they'll come back for you as soon as they put me down!"

Haru, Sokka, Toph, Aang, and Katara all frowned. How did she know that they would be back to carry Toph?

* * *

Author's Note: Yeah, Pepper is pretty much a Mary Sue. SO WHAT? There is a reason it is called Fan FICTION.


End file.
